Edward Tunis III
| occupation = Starfleet Officer | title = | stationed = | rank = Commodore | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = Daniel Tunis (brother, b.2246) | relatives = | actorsource = | actor = | image2 = | caption2 = }}Commodore Edward C. Tunis III was the first commanding officer of the and has been known to rub other members of the Admiralty the wrong way, but for the right reasons. ( ) Commendations *Commendations from Seventh Fleet Command HQ *Command Commendations from *Science Commendations from USS Intrepid II (NCC-1730) *Command Commendations from *VAS Honor Roll *OTS Honor Roll *OCC Honor Roll *3x SFMC Leader's Commendation *Starfleet Cross Early Life and Career Edward C. Tunis III was born at Fort Dix, on Earth in 2242. He would join Starfleet and began his career in 2261. During his over thirty years in Starfleet, he served on a total of six starships, including various freighters, cruisers and starships. Entered Starfleet while finishing high school. Was recruited to work with Starfleet Intelligence as an analyst. After three years of sifting through paperwork convinced his superiors to recruit his younger brother of four years younger. After his brother signed on a year later they elected to transfer him to Starfleet Intelligence Operations. There they worked as covert operators performing counter intelligence work. They worked on such classified operations as THOR'S HAMMER, PLAYBACK, BUNKER PALACE, and the famous failure of VALKYRIE. After their completed tours of duty they elected to leave the Intelligence community and start new careers in the branch of Galaxy Exploration Command. The Intrepid missions Edward Tunis was assigned to the science department of the , where he rose to the rank of Lieutenant and Vice-Chief of Sciences. His brother and fellow Fleet Intel officer, Dan Tunis, rose to the rank of Lieutenant junior grade and Vice-Chief of Security and was in charge of the Commando/Special Mission Force team aboard the ''Enterprise''-class vessel. During Edward's time as Vice-Chief of Sciences, the Chief of Security had transferred to another assignment. Showing great talent and leadership Edward was offered the position and accepted. He retained his brother as Vice-Chief despite complaints of nepotism. Dan remained because he was not only the best qualified for the job; he was good at it. On Stardate 9010 Starfleet Intelligence reactivated Ed and his brother for special operation MACBETH. Starfleet Command had received disturbing reports about the commanding officer of the USS Intrepid II. Seeing that two former Intel officers were already stationed there, they were placed back into active status without knowledge of their starship captain. On Stardate 9104.14, Edward filed a report with Starfleet Headquarters confirming their fears. For his safety as well as others who assisted in this operation were transferred to the nearby starship ''Challenger'' to finish out their present tour of duty. After many appeals Starfleet Command removed the captain of the USS Intrepid II for conduct unbecoming a Starfleet officer, and being unfit to command in any form. The now former captain of the Intrepid II swore vengeance upon all involved in the operation. While Starfleet Headquarters attempted to fill out the details of the "Intrepid Incident" (code-named: MACBETH) Edward was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and was busy leading away teams for the USS Challenger. The Challenger missions On Stardate 9109.06, Edward Tunis, for showing great signs of leadership and courage, was placed solely in charge of USS Challenger's first contact team named Away Team One. Away Team One played crucial roles in many of Challenger's delicate missions. Under the advisement of Edward Tunis, Away Team One was cross-trained in shuttle operations. On Stardate 9112.06, Edward Tunis and his Away Team One completed shuttle operations with an average score of 98% of each of his nine person team. The commanding officer of the USS Challenger, Captain Robert E. Vosseller, Jr., recommend Ed and several of his crew for promotion. By Stardate 9204, Edward was promoted to the rank of Commander. Due to Away Team One's proficiency they entire team (mostly former Intrepid II crewmembers) were slated to fill the command slots of the soon to be launched , an space control ship. The Lexington Missions On Stardate 9209.13, Edward Tunis was promoted to the rank of Captain and placed as commanding officer of the newly commissioned USS Lexington (NCC-1703-B). His command crew almost completely placed except for a Chief Medical Officer and Chief Science Officer, which would be assigned upon arrival at Starbase 11 a few weeks later. After arriving at Starbase 11 in the Saken sector. Head Counselor M. McManus was reassigned to Chief Medical Officer and Lieutenant Howard L. Repsher, Jr. was assigned as the new Chief Science Officer. USS Lexington while in the Sacken sector, assists on the restoring of the Holland-class starship, USS Ling. The Ling had entered service during the end of the Federation/Klingon Seven-Year War. With great assistance from his Chief Science Officer, Lieutenant Repsher, they set up construction tables and also provide security for the ship until she is ready to re-enter service as a dedicated museum on the Seven Year War. On Stardate 9306.12 due to a terrible bureaucratic blunder, Captain Tunis was erroneously removed as commanding officer and placed on the inactive list. Several other key personnel also stationed aboard the USS Lexington were mysteriously also placed on inactive service lists. The Justice Missions In 2284, Tunis was assigned as the first captain of the . Stardate 9401.01, dues to Starfleet cost over runs all shipyards have ceased construction and enrollment into Starfleet had been temporarily placed on hold. Thirteen ships were presently sitting in spacedocks around the Federation with no new crews to man them. Seeing this opportunity Tunis and several other officers, who were also on the inactive roster, requested placement aboard one of the destroyers. Finally on Stardate 9403.26, Starfleet notified Tunis that the destroyer USS Justice (NCC-556), would be ready for a crew in approximately nine months. Ecstatic Tunis began looking for a command crew to serve aboard this new vessel. Due do heightened tensions between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, construction was sped up on all starships and the Justice was completed on Stardate 9412.23. Captain Tunis gave his new crew four weeks notice before their shakedown cruise. Stardate 9501.29, Captain Edward Tunis pilots the Justice out of Spacedock for her trial runs. Relationships Edward Tunis currently has one sibling, Daniel P. Tunis, who is currently resigned from Starfleet service. Memorable Quotes Chronology *2242: Edward Tunis is born *2261: Begins his Starfleet career upon entering Starfleet Academy *22xx: Ensign Tunis is assigned as Science Officer of the *22xx: Lieutenant Tunis *2282: Promoted to Captain and assigned to the USS Lexington (NCC-1703-B). *2283: Placed on Starfleet personnel inactive roster by a computer glitch. *2284: Assumes command of the *2289: Leaves the USS Justice for a desk assignment at Seventh Fleet HQ. *2301: Promoted to Commodore Tunis III, Edward Tunis III, Edward Tunis III, Edward Tunis III, Edward Tunis III, Edward